


oh baby give it to me

by zadonis



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Snowballing, Threesome - F/M/M, chapter 2 is fluff, i have a thing for ten's glittery makeup in the bds video, lapslock, possible overusage of the term 'baby'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadonis/pseuds/zadonis
Summary: predators. prowling cats on the hunt. their eyes were sharp and warm, inviting in a dangerous sort of way."y/n, in a purely hypothetical situation," taeyong asked, "which one of us do you think is more handsome?"ORy/n has been secretly lusting after ten and taeyong, and after they wrap up shooting for bds they want to know who's hotter out of the two of them. there's one simple answer to make everyone happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> taeten's bds stages have me one hundred percent dead I can't stand the sight of them anymore they're too good looking and they make me think explicit things at the worst of times, so I wrote this. it gets gayer toward the end. please enjoy

ten still had glitter under his eyes from the shoot and taeyong was giggling, trying to wipe it away with his fingers. you watched, pining, from a distance. ten clasped his hyung's wrist, holding tightly as taeyong stepped just a bit closer, both of them beaming as if they weren't just wrapping up a music video and still in the sight of the entire crew. 

"hyung!" you heard ten whine, and then taeyong was stepping back, still holding on to ten's hand. low in the pit of your belly a jealous monster burst to life, like a phoenix resurrecting from the last time you thought it had died. 

the thing was that you had a complex relationship with taeyong and ten. as a member of the crew, you had to see their faces almost everyday, some days closer up than others, but anyway, over the last few years, you'd managed to develop feelings for the two of them which was really more of a hindrance than anything. you couldn't act on your feelings because it was unprofessional, and you couldn't risk losing your job. not that you really thought you  _could_ act on your feelings; neither taeyong nor ten had ever appeared to be anything other than friendly with you, yet your heart still pined after them, and after the times of seeing them in various states of undressed backstage, your mind was supplied with enough materials to create some interesting scenarios. 

you didn't even notice as the crew started to pack up equipment around you, too distracted by ten still laughing and clinging to taeyong. 

more than the fact that they'd never shown anything other than friendliness toward you, you'd noticed the way that they each seemed to stare at each other with hearts in their eyes. skinship as fanservice was a big thing in the entertainment industry, but they touched each other in a different way, even when the cameras weren't watching and there weren't fan-eyes around. even on the occasions you'd been alone in a room with them, they'd still been on each other, hands floating from shoulders to elbows to waists, secret fast smiles passed back and forth. you could be in the middle of monitoring a performance with taeyong--him so close beside you that you could feel the heat of him, the brush of his exhalations on your cheek, smell his cologne and sweat and something else that just screamed taeyong--and then ten would be there, slipping his arm over taeyong's waist, leaning in to watch the screen as well.

that day after the shoot was no different.

once you snapped out of your semi-jealous stupor, you sat down beside ten in the makeshift dressing room area and pulled up what the director had shot. 

ten was still in the last outfit they'd shot in--the suit jacket without a shirt on underneath--and you did your best to keep your eyes from drifting to his exposed skin and your mind from wondering what it would feel like if you pressed your lips to the skin over his heart or if you traced your fingers down over his belly to his belt. you fidgeted in your seat and prayed he didn't notice the flush in your cheeks. 

once he was finished looking it over, he thanked you and stood, glancing back at you once with a smile that made your heart flutter. he moved over to where taeyong was typing rapidly on his phone.

"hyung, you should go check the video." ten hooked his thumb over his shoulder in your direction. taeyong looked up, all wide eyes and breath-taking beauty. you glanced away, but not before you saw ten lean in and whisper something to taeyong.

a moment later, taeyong dropped down beside you, and you jumped back for two reasons. the first reason being that you hadn't heard him approach and you'd been doing your best to not look over at the two of them lest your heart explode from the attractive combination. the second reason was that taeyong had at some point in the last thirty seconds ditched his suit jacket and now sat beside you without anything covering the top half of his body. it wasn't the first time you'd seen him in that state, but it was alarming nonetheless.

taeyong smiled, "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. can I see that?" he gestured at the screen, and you passed it over, biting your tongue when his hand brushed yours, and something like an electric pulse passed between you. 

you meant to watch the screen, to see the way that they danced in the video, but again, your gaze was distracted. when you were actually watching the video, you could see taeyong's reflection in the screen, the bare planes of his chest, the curve of his shoulder. then when you let your eyes wander, roving over his sides to the softness of his belly, you felt the little monster inside of you flaring brightly to life, though now you suspected it was more a monster of lust than jealousy. you shifted and crossed your legs.

taeyong glanced over at you, something like amusement playing over his features. he looked across the room at ten who was watching the two of you in the mirror as he cleaned his makeup off. you watched him for a moment, eyes stuck on ten as he suddenly stretched his arms above his head as if he was just stretching out his muscles, and he moaned quietly.

you couldn't take it any longer. you snatched the monitoring screen from taeyong's hands and stood up. "you both have an early morning tomorrow. you should get back to the hotel." you prayed they didn't notice your hands shaking. but with as closely as they were both watching you, you were certain they must have seen. taeyong was still looking at you with amusement, ten appeared to be curious although his lips were twisted in a wry smile. they watched you like cats watch prey, and at the moment you weren't sure if that was a good or bad thing. you left the room.

half an hour later you'd calmed down a bit and finished a few tasks that needed your attention before you could return to the hotel. you were tired from the long day, ready to just head back to the hotel, but your roommate from the crew was still busy completing her tasks, so you figured you should hang around and wait for her.

"no, y/n," she insisted. "you're tired. why don't you head back now. there's a van that's about to leave to take taeyong-ssi and ten-ssi back to the hotel. I'll come back later when I'm finished here."

for a moment you hesitated. after that situation back in the dressing room, you weren't certain you were ready to be in an enclosed space with the two men. and yet you'd never missed an opportunity before to be alone with them. their presence fed something inside of you, and recently you'd been well-fed but a part of you still hungered for more.

you bid your friend goodbye and hurried off toward where the van was idling. only one of the managers was there yet, sitting in the drivers seat reading over a food menu. you tapped on the window. "can I get a ride back to the hotel with you?"

he paused, eyes flicking past you. "i'm taking the kids."

you turned. taeyong and ten were trudging toward you, actually dressed this time and even wrapped in coats. ten smiled when he saw you and wiggled his fingers in a wave. 

"y/n, are you riding with us?" taeyong called. you glanced back at the manager. he shrugged and nodded, as if to say that if the two men agreed then you were more than welcome. 

you didn't answer taeyong, but you figured that sliding the door open and climbing into the backseat probably served as an answer. he and ten climbed inside a second later, taking the two seats in the middle row. 

the van didn't wait around much longer to pick up passengers. you knew the drive to the hotel was something like forty minutes, so you leaned back in the seat as the van took off, and you hoped it would be a quiet forty minutes. the manager got a phone call and started speaking into his phone in the front seat, and as soon as it was clear that he was distracted by both tasks at hand, ten and taeyong turned in their seats to face you.

predators. prowling cats on the hunt. their eyes were sharp and warm, inviting in a dangerous sort of way.

you glanced between their faces. 

"y/n, in a purely hypothetical situation," taeyong asked, "which one of us do you think is more handsome?" 

you weren't entirely sure at first if you'd heard him right, but then ten clarified "hotter, actually. we want to know which one of us you think is hotter." and then you were sure you must have misheard, or at least you were sure that the situation could not possibly be happening, but considering the way they were staring at you, you were sure it must have been. and worst of all, you didn't know your answer.

you found both of them extremely attractive, but that seemed like a bit of a cop out if you gave that answer.

"i think johnny-ssi is attractive," you fibbed.

ten narrowed his eyes. "that's not what we asked. between taeyong and I, who is better looking?"

now you were feeling hot, not just on your face and neck, but all over. "why are you asking me this? no matter which way I answer, one of you will be disappointed."

taeyong laughed, reaching over to slide his arm around ten's shoulders. he leaned in and whispered something in his ear. ten glanced back at you and then met taeyong's eyes. he nodded. all of this had you quite curious about what was going up, but you didn't ask. your heart pounded in your chest, mind running over a million possibilities of what they could be whispering about.

eventually taeyong looked back at you, smiling. "do you have plans tonight, y/n?"

you shook your head no. you planned to sleep, but if they were about to invite you to do something, you definitely wouldn't say no.

"come hang out with us tonight." taeyong's words sounded more like a command than a suggestion. 

you glanced up front to where the manager was still on the phone. "when you say hang out, what do you mean...exactly."

a moment passed where they exchanged a wordless look. ten winked at taeyong then looked back to you. his smile was like devastation and you couldn't look away. "y/n, we want an answer from you. so spend some time with us tonight, get to know us even better than you already do, and maybe by the end of the night, you'll have given us an answer."

to your ears, it sounded as if they were possibly propositioning you. you couldn't deny that you'd thought about them in bed before (each of them with you, each of them together, the three of you on more than one occasion). you thought again of earlier, dreaming of a wandering touch on taeyong's hips, your lips on ten's chest. again, you flushed and squeezed your legs together. if you were wrong about what you thought they were saying, you would be so  _so_ embarrassed.

taking a deep breath, you said, "that sounds nice. but you're supposed to have an early morning to catch your flight back with the other boys."

"we'll catch a later flight," they said simultaneously. 

you bit your lip. "okay."

they didn't say much else for the remaining duration of the car ride, both because the manager ended his call then and likely also because there wasn't much else to say now that the plans were in place. of course, just because words weren't said didn't mean that you were quiet. you were constantly shifting in the back seat because the arousal you were experiencing at the potential evening that lay ahead of you was unbearable. you weren't sure exactly what the rest of the night was going to entail, and thinking about it made your situation even worse, so you closed your eyes and tried to catch a handful of sleep.

taeyong woke you when the van pulled up in front of the hotel. he shook you awake with his hand on your knee, "we're here, y/n."

his voice woke you more than his touch, and you climbed out of the van behind he and ten, following them to the elevator in the lobby. the manager had to return to the shooting sight to ferry crew members back to the hotel, which meant that you were alone with taeyong and ten again, standing in the elevator between them as the doors slid shut in front of you. taeyong pressed the button for the floor where all the nct u members and the crew and managers were staying. 

"y/n," ten's voice was soft, and when you looked up at him you were surprised to find him so close. he stood facing you, all of his attention directed on you until you forgot that taeyong was standing two feet away.

ten's eyes sparkled like the night sky, mesmerizing. glitter still clung to the eyelashes on his lower eyelid, a few had even drifted down his cheeks. you reached up to touch them, surprised when the pads of your fingers actually met his skin, warm and soft beneath your touch. ten smiled, breathing out a laugh. one of his hands curled around your wrist.

"you're cute," he spoke softly and then he dipped forward and kissed you.

he pressed you back against the wall of the elevator as you wrapped your arm around the back of his neck, trying to pull him even closer. so you were correct in your assumptions about where the night was headed. he pushed closer, his knee slid between your thighs, pressing his weight against you. you scraped your nails lightly over the skin of his neck, and ten moaned into the kiss. he pushed his hips against you, and you felt him then, hard in his jeans. you gasped.

"show off." taeyong scoffed from a few feet away, arms folded as he watched ten kiss the breath out of you. 

you didn't even think the next words before they left your lips: "aren't you going to kiss me too?"

both men appeared surprised by your question, but neither of them denied it. ten touched his knuckled lightly, gently against your cheek. your attention returned to him, your eyes meeting his, still glittery and mesmerizing, now warm and fond. 

"soon, y/n. not yet." taeyong answered, but you couldn't look away from ten.

the doors chimed as the elevator reached your floor, and they'd barely slid open before ten was stepping back from you. his absence had you feeling as if you'd lost a layer of skin, cold rushed in over the sticky heat that had been pressed between his body and yours.

"come with me," ten grabbed your hand, and suddenly you were being pulled out of the elevator and down the opposite side of the hallway from your room. taeyong trailed behind you, checking his phone. you heard loud laughter coming from one room that you passed, and the door was open just enough that you could see the youngest members of nct u eating roomservice and laughing. ten didn't stop there; he led you along to a door that was closed. 

taeyong elbowed around ten and shoved a key card into the door before he pushed it open. ten hurried you inside, spinning you as soon as you were over the threshold. 

you were about to go in for another kiss when suddenly ten was being pushed back and taeyong stood in front of you. 

"my turn now?" he looked eager, so you nodded, equally as eager to finally kiss taeyong. you'd spent hours staring at his lips, imagining the feel of them on various parts of your body, but never any part more than on your lips. 

where your kiss with ten had been mostly soft and slow, taeyong kissed you like he had something to prove. almost angry, he actually kissed the breath from your lungs; his kiss was sloppy and full of teeth, nipping at your bottom lip, clicking against your teeth in his rush. it wasn't the best kiss you'd ever had, honestly, but it was taeyong and you thought with just a bit more time, you could train him to kiss you the way you liked.

"this is so weird," ten mumbled from his vantage point beside you and taeyong. "i never thought i'd be in this situation. not that i'm complaining, but--" he whistled.

taeyong's mouth dipped away from yours, and he began to mark up your throat. his hands slid to the hem of your shirt, and you shivered at the feel of his hands on your body at last. 

"i've got something," ten moved off the bed and went for a suitcase sitting against the wall.

things were moving quickly. quicker than you expected. especially if ten was going for condoms as you suspected. it's not that you didn't want to have sex with both of them because you  _really_ did, but you weren't entirely sure of their intentions.

"wait, wait." you held your hands on either side of taeyong's neck, trying to pull his lips away from their attack on your throat. ten paused his search. both of them looked up at you, concerned. "are you doing this just because you want me to tell you which of you I find more attractive?"

you hoped to every god that they had a different, better reason.

ten dropped the clothes in his hands back into the luggage, and crossed the room to stand at your side again. his fingers brushed lightly over your cheek. "no. no, y/n, that's not it at all."

taeyong dropped another kiss onto your throat. his fingers moved reverentially over your ribs under your shirt. "we've wanted you for a while, did you not notice?"

you thought about their quick whispers and passing glances when you were in the room with them. you'd always thought they were sharing inside jokes or something, not trading secrets of their desire for you.

"I could be fired for doing this." your hands were still on either side of taeyong's throat, and you could feel his heart beating against your palms. you felt it hitch when he registered your words. "I'm not supposed to sleep with the idols I work for."

taeyong, suddenly serious, stood up straight, putting him a few inches above you. his eyes met ten's, and you looked back and forth between the two of them. 

"we can't stop if you want us to stop." taeyong leaned back into your space, just a couple of inches away from your face. "but don't tell me you haven't though of this. we both saw the way you were looking at us earlier at the shoot."

you bit your lip, face going warm. you did want them, both of them, but you had to be sure that this wasn't just going to be a thing where they wanted a way to get off, and they used you. you read their reaction just a moment again as the proof you were looking for.

"okay. okay, don't stop." you pushed your fingers into taeyong's hair, and when he smirked, a highly sexual expression on his features, you pulled his mouth crashing back onto yours. this time you led the kiss. 

soon you felt ten standing beside you, hands on your hips. he pulled you away from the kiss, backwards toward one of the beds in the room. you fell onto your back on the bed, and ten was quick to fill the space over you. taeyong complained for a moment, but then he appeared, crawling onto the bed beside you. it was difficult deciding which of the two men to dedicate your attention to at that moment, but in the end they decided for you.

ten quickly kissed you, and when he pulled back, he licked his lips. they were so glossy and his tongue peeked out the corner. one thing you'd noticed about ten was his apparent inability to leave his mouth alone, particularly his tongue which was constantly running over his lips, and he was always touching his mouth to the point of distracting you. just as he was doing at that moment. your eyes were stuck on his pretty lips, on his tongue, and the little lust monster in your belly grew three sizes, and suddenly you couldn't contain your desire for either of the men any longer.

"I bet you're great at giving oral," you told ten. 

he grinned and sat up. "you think?" you nodded. "want to see if you're right?"

you'd been hot between your legs for what felt like several hours now, so you were more than ready to have someone fill that space between your thighs and relieve you just a bit. taeyong, at your side made a sound, and you glanced over to find that at some point he'd ditched his shirt and pants, and now lay there palming himself through his boxers. you felt ten's fingers under the hem of your shirt, lifting it slowly from your body. you sat up to help him pull it over your head, and it was barely gone before he was working your pants down your legs and casting them off into the room. now ten remained the only one fully dressed.

taeyong swore under his breath. "you're beautiful, y/n."

"she is, isn't she, hyung?" ten pressed kisses to your thighs, and looked up as if for permission before pulling your panties off. you shivered as the cold air hit you. ten sighed, glancing over at taeyong, and then back at you. "gorgeous."

ten's mouth was close enough to your center that you could feel his breath on you, and in desperation you shifted your hips, letting a whine escape your mouth. ten smiled, looped his arms around your thighs, and dragged you down the bed toward his mouth. he lapped at your pussy, sucking your clit briefly into his mouth. "taste so good, baby," he cooed up at you. you squirmed. his eyes were still outlined in glitter and you wanted to reach out and swipe it away, but before you could even think of moving, ten had a finger easing inside of you, his tongue toying again with your clit. 

taeyong huffed beside you. now his hand was inside his boxers, and you wanted to feel him too. you were desperate to be covered in their touches. you reached a hand over to him, and it landed on his arm, halting his slight motions. 

"taeyong-ie, please." you didn't have to say anything else. taeyong rolled over so that his face hung over yours. 

"yes, y/n?" 

ten chose that moment to crook his finger inside of you, pressing it against that spot that made you writhe and whimper out his name. taeyong smirked, fingers pushing your hair out of your face, and then he trailed a finger over your lips. when you let your tongue follow along that path you found that there was something sweet there, and you licked your lips for more of the flavor. a strange look crossed taeyong's face, one of curiosity and intense arousal. he touched your lips again, and this time you darted your tongue out before he moved his finger. the sweetness clung to his skin, and it was then you realized this was the hand he'd just been touching himself with.

you gasped.

ten had his mouth on you again, a second finger slipping inside as well, and he scissored his two fingers, trying to stretch you open. taeyong stared at you, eyes dark. when he reached for his boxers, for a second you thought he was just going to gather more of his pre-cum on his fingers for you to taste, but much to your satisfaction he pulled them off, baring himself entirely in front of you. he was of rather average length and skinny. he sported a bush of dark hair around the base, but you knew taeyong well enough that you hadn't expected him to be shaven bare. his tip gleamed and your mouth watered to take him inside of you. you leaned up on your elbows. 

ten moaned against you, and you glanced down at him quickly to find his eyes on his hyung's cock. he didn't stop stimulating you, his fingers stretching you, tongue tasting where his fingers entered you. you ground your hips down into his slow pumping. you turned your attention back to taeyong and his dripping cock.

"i'm not going to let you fuck my throat," you told taeyong pointedly. 

taeyong nodded quickly. you weren't entirely sure he was listening. his hands were already in your hair, his eyes on your lips. he guided your mouth toward his penis. 

first you only tapped your tongue to the bottom of the head, gripping it around the base and pumping upward so that he dripped onto your tongue. 

you'd only ever been with a few guys before, and none of them ever got as wet as taeyong was. his pre-cum was almost pouring out of him, and you were happy enough to lick it up, but that wasn't enough for taeyong. 

his hands in your hair slowly eased you forward until your mouth enveloped the head. you sucked, bringing your hand forward to meet your lips. you lifted your eyes to see him and taeyong dropped his head back and let out a moan. slowly, you took more of him into your mouth until he hit the back of your throat, gagging you. 

a sudden sharp pain on your bottom had you pulling abruptly off of taeyong to look down at ten.

in your distraction of trying not to choke yourself on taeyong's cock, you'd been completely ignoring ten. you hadn't even noticed that he wasn't touching you anymore, which you would have thought impossible, yet the pleasure of taeyong on your tongue--the weight of him, the taste--was too much.

"what did you just do?" you asked ten.

he showed you again, reaching out and lightly slapping your bottom. "you were ignoring me." 

"so you spanked her?" taeyong asked. his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping it in your absence. you longed to take him into your mouth again, but the sudden sharp, possessive look ten was giving the both of you had you hesitant to do so. 

it was quickly becoming obvious to you that ten was dominant in bed. in every other situation you'd known him in, he was a sweet, small man who tended to act cute and playful. there was none of that in his expression now. his hand smoothed over the skin where he'd hit you, but still it burned although you weren't sure if that was from the impact or from the pleasure that you'd derived from it. you liked that ten was being this way, all jealous and possessive.  

you moved as if to suck on taeyong again, and ten's fingers were suddenly back inside of you, thumb rubbing your clit. you moaned, reaching for his wrist, not to stop him, but just to regulate the pace that he took.

"ten, come on. you can't have y/n all to yourself. she wants me too. don't you, baby?" you stilled at the name, but nodded. taeyong continued, "I thought we agreed on this before?"

ten stroked your walls, and you clenched around him, shuddering, moving your hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers. you moaned his name, "please, ten. I want to feel both of you."

whether it was the look on his face after you spoke or if it was the movement of his hand inside you, your orgasm hit you suddenly, peaking and crashing over you. taeyong leaned in and closed his mouth over yours, muffling the noises you made while ten continued to work you through your orgasm. you went limp in taeyong's lap, letting him kiss you (he'd already improved from earlier, slowing it down to a tolerably unsloppy level). 

"baby," ten murmured, kissing his way up from your pussy to your chest. he unfastened your bra which was still in place, and that too was thrown somewhere in the room. you weren't sure you'd ever be able to find all of your clothes again. a moment later, taeyong shifted away from your mouth, and before you had the chance to breath, ten's mouth was on yours. you knew the taste that clung to his lips was your own cum, and you wrinkled your nose, but you didn't break the kiss. when you felt a hand on one of your breasts, you gasped, and the kiss was over. ten said, "were you serious about wanting both of us?"

you thought that was obvious what with the whole making out with both of them, sucking taeyong off while ten ate you out. you nodded.

"you want us both in you at the same time?" taeyong's voice searched for clarification.

okay,  _that_ wasn't exactly what you meant, but, like most things that evening, if that's what they were suggesting, you were good with it. you would try almost anything they wanted to do with you. 

"taeyong hyung, lay back." ten suddenly commanded, pushing at the older man's shoulders. taeyong flopped back against the pillows, legs spread, cock dripping on his belly. ten moved off of you and you sat up.

there was something beautiful about taeyong stretched out like that, desperate and beautiful in the city lights coming through the blinds on the window, illuminating the room and the entirety of taeyong's body so well that you didn't even need the light on. taeyong watched you hungrily as you sat back on your ankles, and he wrapped a hand around himself, giving himself a few tugs to stay hard.

"y/n, baby" ten patted your ass, not nearly as hard as a few minutes before. you shivered at the name and the touch. "y/n, I want you to fuck our taeyong, okay?" ten hooked his chin over your shoulder, and together you gazed over taeyong. "he deserves it, right?" ten's voice was soft in volume, but hard in tone. you crawled forward on the bed, but then remembered something.

looking back over your shoulder at ten, you asked, "condoms?" 

he snapped his fingers, and suddenly he wore a goofy smile so unlike the personality he'd been sporting since you stepped into the elevator together. he stepped off the bed and dug through his clothes, pulling out a condom that he tossed at taeyong. you heard the packaging torn open, but your eyes stuck on ten as he stripped. he made a quick show of it, winking at you as he danced to unheard music, stepping out of his clothes. it was over too quickly, but then he was back on the bed, pressing a kiss to your lips, and he lightly pushed you again toward taeyong.

he'd rolled the condom on, and he was reaching for you already. 

you straddled him, reaching down to aim his hard penis for you to sink down on. 

ten moaned behind you, you stumbled over breaths, feeling taeyong slide inside of you, touching you where ten's fingers hadn't been able to reach. taeyong let out a whine, higher than you'd expected, and he thrust up before you'd sunken all the way down. skin hit skin, and all three of you moaned.

ten said something about the stretch, the sight of you taking taeyong in like that. 

"ten," taeyong panted, his hands on your hips as he quickly began thrusting up into you. you tried to keep up, but taeyong's pace was too quick, and your legs were still a bit shaky from the orgasm ten had given you a few moments ago. his fingers stroked over your skin, "baby, you feel so good. ten, you've got to--"

what ten had to do, neither of you found out. taeyong's next words were eaten by his own moan. you leaned down to kiss him, enjoying the way that leaning forward like that caused him to enter you at a slightly different angle, touching new places inside of you.

when you felt the pressure of ten sliding a finger into your already-stretched pussy, you could have collapsed entirely. he trailed his other hand over your back, "you okay?"

you nodded. taeyong continued to thrust into you as ten stretched you further with his fingers, making sure you could take them both without too much pain. soon enough you felt close to cumming again, you pressed your hands on taeyong's chest. "stop," you gasped. 

he came to a surprised halt, buried within you. your faces were so close, he checked your eyes and pushed hair back from your face. "y/n? are you okay?" 

"yes. I just want you both. now. ten, please." your walls clenched around his fingers and taeyong's cock.

you heard him spit into his hand and curse the absence of lube. he placed a hand on your back, getting you into the right position. he moved forward until his hips were flush with yours; you could feel his hardness pressing against you, but he didn't yet make a move to enter your pussy. instead he dropped his forehead against the spot between your shoulder blades.

"I want to cum in your mouth, y/n," ten whispered. "are you okay with no condom?" under most circumstances you wouldn't be, but it was ten, and you wanted to feel him inside of you already, and you wanted him to cum as he pleased. you nodded. "I need to hear you say it, baby."

"yes, ten. yes, please."

he kissed your shoulder, and withdrew from your back. you felt his hand brush against your ass as he took hold of himself, and a moment later, he pushed inside, stretching you more than you'd ever been before. you gaped soundlessly, unable to moan or gasp or make any of the noises that you wanted to make. 

just the simple pleasure of both of them stretching you open. you came. clutching at taeyong's chest, knocked forward against him as ten thrusted deep inside you. both men groaned, at the feel of your walls squeezing them together.

it was an uncomfortable position, but the places they hit inside of you made that fact irrelevant. you whined feeling them pumping inside of you, against each other, filling you better than anyone else ever had. you were high on the sensations, riding your orgasm, riding them as they moved in and out, both of them panting and calling your name.

"taeyong hyung," ten groaned after a few minutes. you were surprised when ten's hand came around the front and he grasped taeyong's hair. he attempted to pull taeyong into an upright sitting position, which meant that you had to move too, and with your current state of being quite literally totally fucked, you didn't see that happening. you laid your wait against taeyong, moaning your way through the last aftershocks of your orgasm. you were barely able to see through the blur of pleasure and tears, but you saw when ten's face appeared over your shoulder and taeyong jutted his chin up. their mouths connected, and you swore. they groaned into each others mouths, fucking against each other inside of you. it was the hottest thing you'd ever taken part in. 

you could see their tongues flashing between their mouths, tangling moans and hisses of each others names and your name. 

taeyong's hips jolted upward, thrusting into you rapidly a few times before he let out a moan stifled by ten's mouth. you kissed his neck as he came inside of you, cock twitching, filling the condom, even though you halfway wished that he wasn't wearing one. but you couldn't risk it.

ten pulled out quickly, and you didn't even have time to register that he'd pulled out before he was pulling upright, and hurrying around you. you opened your mouth and ten pushed his cock head inside, just resting it on your tongue. you held your mouth open as he pumped his hand over his cock, and then he was coming, spilling his seed, thick inside your mouth. it trickled down over your lips and out the corners. 

you didn't want to swallow. already you could tell he didn't taste as good as taeyong had. 

ten pulled out, and ran his thumb under your bottom lip, swiping up what had dripped from your mouth. you watched as he sucked his thumb into his mouth, tasting himself. you sat there for a moment, unsure where the bathroom was in the hotel room for you to spit, but before you could even climb from the bed, ten had his hand on the back of your head and taeyong was quickly approaching.

"taeyong hyung," ten said, "taste. baby, give it to him." 

when taeyong kissed you, you moved the majority of ten's cum into his mouth with your tongue. taeyong shuddered a bit, but you knew he swallowed it down, and as you kissed him, your mouth only felt grosser. when you couldn't stand the taste anymore, you broke the kiss.

ten beamed, satisfied, over the two of you. taeyong fell limply back against the pillows and you followed, snuggling up against his side. he wrapped his arms around you, and you were sure if you closed your eyes you could doze off right then.

you felt ten leave the bed, and he returned a few moments later with a wet cloth and two glasses of water. he pressed one glass into taeyong's hands, the second glass into yours, and then he knelt between your legs with the damp cloth. it wasn't until you felt it cool against you that you realized the dull ache between your legs. you whined through a mouthful of water, swallowing it down despite the awful aftertaste of ten's cum drying on your tongue. he ran the cloth gently over you, wiped at your thighs and even dabbed at your chin.

"you still had a bit on your chin, y/n," he teased, kissing you quickly on the forehead when you frowned. he took the glasses of water and the cloth and disappeared again. 

when he returned he laid down on your other side, draped an arm over your waist, and sighed, "you're both amazing, you know that? y/n, you don't know how long we've been waiting to do that. months probably, if not longer."

taeyong made a soft noise and nuzzled against you, his lips soft on your throat, but his teeth made a sudden appearance, grazing lightly over your skin. you shivered between them, and ten reached down to pull the covers up over all three of you. your eyes grew heavy, so tired, and you felt safe and happy, sandwiched between the two most handsome members of nct. you were just about to drift away to sleep when taeyong spoke up.

"so what's your answer, y/n? which one of us is hotter?" taeyong teased, his lips brushing over your bare shoulder. you swatted sleepily at his hands as they wandered lower on your body. you were already so exhausted you didn't think you could go again, not even just a little bit. you would need hours or maybe even days to recover properly. 

you blinked your eyes open, looking first at taeyong and then at ten. they each had their special thing that made you want them. taeyong had an unbeatable passion. ten had his soft dominance and the glitter that was now smeared under his eyes. 

ten bunched the pillow up under his head until it was a comfortable shape. "if you say both of us, you get unlimited repeats."

"is that a promise?" 

"oh, definitely." taeyong kissed your shoulder. "now go to sleep, baby. we'll still be here tomorrow and the next day. as long as you want us."

you didn't say the word out loud, but it carried through your thoughts into your dreams:  _forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and ten and taeyong the morning after the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part II is far fluffier than part one. the morning after the night before and all that. if you've come this far, thank you so much! I appreciate every single reader because, well, I like to know that people read the words I put together.

you woke first in the morning. sunlight slanted through the window, filling the room with a soft, strange light. for a moment you forgot where you were, as surrounded in warmth as you were, you could easily have drifted back off to sleep. but then taeyong's fingers twitched against your skin, and everything came rushing back to you. the kissing, the touching, the sex. you sighed and blinked against the morning. 

you were still laying on your back between the two of them, but ten had rolled a bit. he slept on his side facing you, a few inches away. taeyong on the other hand was draped over you; an arm over your chest, a leg flung over one of yours, his face was quite close to yours. his face looked smoothed over, no stress marring his features. you hesitated for a moment before sleepily reaching up to trace the line he'd shaved into one of his eyebrows. he twitched at your touch, but didn't seem any closer to waking. you turned your attention to his lips, barely parted, so pink. when your fingers came into contact with his skin, he pursed his lips slightly. 

"are you having fun?" a voice whispered behind you, and you jerked, twisting your head around to see ten awake, eyes narrowed against the morning light. he was smiling. "our taeyong is pretty in the morning, isn't he?"

you nodded.

ten reached for your hand. he played with your fingers. "you make little noises in your sleep, did you know that? you sigh and made at least one little moan-like sound. it's cute."

you turned over, embarrassed, and tucked your face into taeyong's neck. the movement and the sudden press of you against him surprised taeyong into consciousness. he gasped and his arms curled around you. 

"what's happening?" his voice was still thick with sleep 

"ten's teasing me," your voice was muffled against him. ten laughed and you felt his fingers on your back, rubbing gentle circles. "he's making fun of how I sleep."

taeyong laughed now, "you were being noisy."

you groaned and pulled out of his arms, sitting up in the bed and dragging the sheets with you to cover your chest.

you weren't aware of them sitting up as well until was beside you, placing a single kiss on the curve of your shoulder. "did you sleep well at least?"

just as you opened your mouth to answer, there was a knock on the hotel room's door. ten was out of bed in an instant, pulling boxers on and wrapping a robe around himself. he ran for the door, but not before it began to open. you froze, wondering if you were about to be caught, about to lose your job. taeyong's hand clamped down on your shoulder.

both of you sat there silently, waiting and listening.

softly, you heard ten tell whoever was on the other side of the door: "taeyong hyung isn't feeling well enough to get out of bed just yet. can we have a later flight?" the voice replied too low for you to catch what they said, but then ten said, "no he's not ill. please?" a few more low words with ten shooting off agreements and then, "thanks. yeah, we can be ready in an hour. thank you." 

you heard the door close and then ten reappeared. his robe was gaping open over his chest, more hanging off his shoulders than anything else. 

"well, we've got a later flight, but they want us to do a vlive, so that's something right?"

taeyong flopped back against the pillows. you slid over top of him, stepping out of the bed and immediately moving to ten. "that was close. I thought I was about to lose my job." 

ten reached out for you, "we aren't going to let that happen, y/n." 

he pulled you close so that your bodies were tight together, all warm skin on skin, his hands on your hips and in your hair. you had your hands on his chest, and you could feel his heartbeat beneath your palms; your thoughts from the previous day rushed back in--your desire to press your lips to the area over his heart, to feel his body. you were just the perfect height for the kiss, so you moved forward and brushed a kiss over his heart. ten wrapped his arms around you tighter with a sigh.

"this is nice," taeyong commented.

a moment later, you looked around. taeyong was still in bed, stretched out in the golden sunlight, arms behind his hair so red that in the light it looked like he was on fire. he grinned. you ran your gaze over all of his exposed skin--the smoothness and wiry muscle of his torso, the thin trail of dark hair running from his navel down below the sheets that rested low on his hips. his eyes ran over you in a similar manner. you were still entirely naked.

looking around, you couldn't at first locate any of your clothes. you found your panties at the foot of the bed, almost entirely beneath it. your bra was all the way over by the window. you put both of them on, and continued the search for your other clothes, which should have been the easiest to find, yet you were beginning to thing one or both of the boys had hidden your clothes.

"wear this."

you looked up from your search under the second bed, the unused one. taeyong held out a sweatshirt to you. you slipped it on and fell down to mid-thigh. it was warm and fuzzy, it smelled slightly like him. 

"cute." taeyong held your face in both of his hands and kissed you. 

"me too," ten whined. 

you barely had the chance to open your eyes to search for him before you noticed the way he was wrapped around taeyong, his face right beside taeyong's. as soon as taeyong broke the kiss, ten moved in. his kiss was by no means chaste, but it wasn't as deep, as wonderful as you wished it would be right then. 

"we need to get ready. you should go back to your room, too, right? your roommate probably thinks you're missing, y/n." ten murmured.

you knew he was right but you didn't want to leave. you wanted to pull both of them back into bed, and although you could still feel where they'd been between your thighs, it was a delicate pain. you wanted to get ten on your tongue this time, and test out taeyong's oral ability, but as he'd pointed out, they had a new schedule to stick to and you had a potentially concerned roommate. plus, your flight hadn't been changed. you were still supposed to be flying out with the rest of the members and most of the crew. they both knew that, but none of you said anything about it.

just as you'd suspected, taeyong pulled your remaining clothes out of hiding, and he handed them over to you with a sneaky smile. you slipped on your pants and socks, but your shirt you rolled into a ball. you weren't giving his sweatshirt back. 

they each kissed you briefly again. ten moved off to the bathroom, casting a look back over his shoulder at taeyong who nodded. the bathroom door closed. taeyong turned to you.

he traced his fingers over your cheek, brushing a section of hair back behind your ear. "we'll see you later. back at home." he kissed your forehead, right between your brows. it was such a gentle, loving gesture. your heart felt as if it blossomed open in your chest, bursting to new life. 

reluctantly you moved for the door, still clutching his hand. 

taeyong leaned in the doorway as your stepped cautiously out into the hallway. he chuckled, "oh, y/n, whatever you do on the flight home," you spun around to meet his eyes. he winked, "don't let doyoung flirt with you. he can be just as bad as ten and I."

the door to his and ten's suite snapped shut.

you weren't sure what his words meant exactly. were they just a warning against a flirty doyoung, or were they the suggestion that maybe, just like ten and taeyong, doyoung liked you too? not that you'd never thought about doyoung in that manner before--his hands were quite a distraction--but you didn't think you needed another nct member in your life. taeyong and ten had kept you more than busy the night before. surely, taeyong's words just meant that doyoung was a flirt. nothing more.

still, you thought about it all the way along the hallway until you finally reached the room you were meant to have slept in the night before. when you pushed the door open, your roommate appeared, looking around the wall the separated the door from the rest of the room. 

"y/n! I was wondering where you were." her tone didn't seem to imply that she'd found it strange that you'd been missing all night, but as her eyes took in your appearance, which you were sure was something horrible, she nodded to herself. you were wearing an unfamiliar, clearly too-large sweatshirt, your hair was probably a mess, and you though that you might have a mark on your throat in the shape of taeyong's mouth. 

you stepped around her to rummage through your suitcase for clean clothes. "I met a guy. sorry I didn't let you know." you tucked your hair behind your ear. "I'm going to shower."

you hurried into the bathroom, but not before you heard your roommate laughing, "you got  _fucked,_ y/n. good for you!"

if only she knew the truth.

but for now it was a secret, one you held close to your heart. and it burned, bright as a star.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't even what I originally had in mind (not really) but I think it turned out alright. there aren't nearly enough fmm threesomes in the nct fandom and with the taeten duet, the perfect opportunity for inspiration was born. I might do a fluffier sequel of the morning after. thanks for reading! comments and/or kudos are greatly appreciated too!


End file.
